


goals & hoops

by wintersoob



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoob/pseuds/wintersoob
Summary: seungseok au wherein Wooseok is a cheerleader of x1 high and is inlove with the basketball's team captain Lee Jinhyuk that is until he stumbles upon a certain Cho Seungyoun, the soccer team's captain.





	goals & hoops

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i got this au idea from twt and uhm go follow me ig @wowseokz
> 
> i am making a socmed au about this after two aus of mine so pls wait KSSKSJSJ
> 
> also this is a temporary title !
> 
> anw i hope y'all like this fic <3
> 
> ALSO dont mind errors in grammar or whatever im kinda lazy and busy rn so

Ah, fridays. A hell week at school has finally come to an end and you just can't wait to get home as soon as the day is over. A certain Kim Wooseok just loves Fridays, but maybe not this one that much.

"Jeez, I overslept." He rubs his eyes and checks his phone for the time, "8:30? What the fuck?" He immediately gets out of bed and goes to shower, he had less than 30 minutes to get ready if he didn't wanna be late for his first class in the morning, which was Music, his favorite.

Tying his shoes in a hurry and taking one last look at the mirror to see if he looked decent at all, he clicks his tongue, thinking he looks good, I mean he always does. He runs downstairs with his bag dangling from his shoulder. 8:51, he might just make it in time if he ran.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat?" His mom asks from the kitchen when she saw him go straight to the door. "I'll eat later, Ma! Love you!" He waves his hand and his mom furrows her eyebrows, "Okay, love you too."

He starts running, a phone in one hand and books clutched in the other. His phone starts ringing from different messages, his friends must be looking for him now. He opens a message from Yohan, still running, and ouch, that must have hurt.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" The man he just bumped into hurriedly apologizes. Wooseok's things fell to the floor and the man helps him pick it up.

With an angry face, Wooseok looks at the guy's uniform, _Oh, we go to the same school,_ he thinks then his eyes dart to the nametag, Cho Seungyoun.

"Listen, Cho Seungyoun, I don't have the time to get mad at you for that since I'm running late, but please watch where you're going next time." He grumbles and stands up, getting his stuff from the now dazed Seungyoun's hands.

He starts running again, leaving Seungyoun behind who just scratches his head out of embarrassment.

Time skip.

"Nah, it's good, guys. Let's take a break." Wooseok almost pants as he tells his teammates to take a rest from practice. Normally, he'd like to go over it again, but he was just too tired. He's exhausted from all his school works piling up and the fact their team captain just HAD to take a vacay at this time of the school year, meaning he had to take over for the meantime.

He takes a seat on the bench and looks across the court. There he is, number 13, Lee Jinhyuk, Wooseok's all-time crush and old friend.

Wooseok stares, watching Jinhyuk shoot hoop after hoop, his own team mates cheer him and Wooseok is just in awe, looking at his crush, his face lighting up whenever he's been able to shoot a hoop.

"Cap?" He turns his head to his team mate and says, "Ugh, please don't call me that." Yuvin chuckles, "Whether you like it or not, you are our captain. What's gotten you so pressed, huh?" Wooseok rolls his eyes at his friend's words.

"I just, haven't been feeling myself lately." Yuvin purses his lips into a thin line as he hears this and just nods, "Just remember, the team's here for you always. We're a team for a reason."

"Yeah." Wooseok nods and Yuvin pats his head. "Do you still wanna practice?" He asks. Wooseok takes a look at his members, they all looked seemingly tired, maybe more tired than him. "I think we all need to rest. I mean, we can catch up on practice on Monday."

Yuvin smiles and calls the team to tell them practice is over and that they are free to rest. They grab their bags and leave, not forgetting to thank their temporary captain.

"God, in all aspects, you are a much better captain." Wooseok chuckles, "Not my fault I'm not the principal's nephew." "Tea!"

Wooseok packs his things and his phone dings, receiving a text from Kim Yohan, his bestfriend from Soccer.

_Wooseok hyung, can you pass by the soccer field before you go home? My mom has a gift for you!_

"Ugh, Kim Yohan." He leaves the text on seen and just goes to the field, he knew arguing whether he should go there or Yohan should go to him had no point at all.

"Kim Yohan!" He practically shouts as he reaches the field. The soccer team had just finished up practicing. Good thing their coach already left or he would've killed Wooseok for invading their practice time, let alone scream at one of his star players.

"Nice to see you too, hyung." Yohan laughs as Wooseok approaches. "You wait here. I need to get a few things from the locker room first." Yohan tells his older friend who groans and slouches as he seats down on the bench.

He looks to his side, it was Yohan's teammate packing his own things and he noticed the tag on his bag, _Cho Seungyoun_.

"You again?!" Seungyoun turns his head at the sudden voice beside him. He puts his hand on his chest dramatically, acting as if he was too shocked to hear the voice and to see the lovely owner of it.

"The second time I see you today and you're still grumpy as hell." He tells Wooseok who huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm just having a bad day."

Seungyoun shakes his head at the smaller boy beside him.

He goes infront of Wooseok and takes his hand out. Wooseok stares at it, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm, just let me formally introduce myself?" Seungyoun says in a question tone, both eyebrows raised.

"Hi, I'm Cho Seungyoun, the soccer team's captain and you are?" Wooseok puts his hand into Seungyoun's shaking it, "Kim Wooseok. A cheerleader and their temporary captain."

"You think I'd let it slide what happened earlier morning just from an introduction?" He asks, crossing his arms again. "I got a feeling you wouldn't which is exactly why I introduced myself." Seungyoun adds, "Let me make it up to you."

"Give me your number and I'll call you sometime, to make up for you almost being late earlier." He takes his phone from his bag and hands it to Wooseok for him to type his number.

"Is that the way you flirt, captain?" Wooseok asks, handing back the phone. Chuckling, Seungyoun keeps it in his pocket, "Maybe."

They hear approaching footsteps, probably Yohan and Seungyoun puts his bag over his shoulder, "I'll see you around, Captain." Seungyoun winks and walks away.

"Fyi! I like coffee!" Wooseok adds and his eyebrows furrow again. Seungyoun smiles, his back on Wooseok and he walks faster after waving his hand goodbye.


End file.
